Gillian Bellaver
Gillian Bellaver is seventeen years old. She is a very powerful psychic and a protagonist in The Fury. She is portrayed by Amy Irving. Biography She is in a High School in Chicago and is an outsider because of her being a psychic, a person with paranormal abilities like telepathy, telekinesis and extrasensory perception. She only has one friend and her mother is Katherine Bellaver, who doesn´t understand, what she is going through. Since she is a medium, she has therefore very powerful electromagnetic brainwaves, which makes people around her bleed from time to time. That´s why she goes to the Paragon Institute to deal with this matter. She also has occasional telepathic contact with Robin Sandza, a boy her age with powers like hers. She is condemned to feel attracted to Robin because of his identical powers and because of her loneliness, which he also has. They are like twins and therefore she cares very deeply about him. She is also attracted to him, because she is convinced, that a relatonshsip with him will enable her to be with someone without being afraid of causing to bleed someone in her presence. In the Paragon Institute she is finally able to see Robin´s face by having a vision of him in there. She could see him there in the past, because Robin was also in the institute. Through her abilities she attracts the attention of Childress, who controls the institute and who has Robin prisoner for the purpose of turning him into a weapon at the service of the US government. When he is sure she is like Robin, he intends to do the same thing to her, but Peter Sandza, through his contact inside the institute is able to warn her in time and free her. Together they try to find Robin, which is possible because of her powers. She cannot save Robin, because he has become a psychopath. It happened because of the horrible experiments they forced upon him, but Robin still recovers some of his sanity in her presence and, before he dies, he transmits his powers to her with the implied message to save herself from ending like him and avenge his death. Realising the next day, that Childress wants to do the same thing to her, like he did with Robin, she realises, that Robin´s and Peter´s analysis about her situtation was completely right and, out of necessity, gratitude and anger, she complies with Robin´s wishes and kills Childress with her attained powers by exploding his body from the inside out. Later it is implied, that she flees from the government by killing everyone on her way out of the institute, where she is, in order to melt with the general populace and fight for her survival and the survival of others like her. Gallery Gillain Bellaver 4.jpg Amy Irving furie-01.jpg~original.jpg Amy-irving.jpg Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Psychics Category:Teenagers Category:Fighter Category:Telekinetics Category:Lethal Category:Vengeful Category:Horror Heroes Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Rescuers Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Rogues